Foldable trays and containers are commonly used in the quick-service food industries as well as various other industries as vessels for holding, transporting and storing food and other items. Such trays are commonly constructed from a flat blank and folded into a tray having a sidewall. One problem with known trays is that once they are folded into shape and the sidewall flaps are glued or otherwise connected together to form the tray sidewall, the trays are difficult to stack and nest together and/or become stuck together once stacked. This is a result of the general vertical shape of the tray sidewalls, which extend generally perpendicular to the bottom of the tray. As a result, many quick-service food providers leave the tray blanks in their folded state until ready for use and must spend time constructing the trays.
An additional problem with known foldable trays and containers is that due to their foldable/collapsible construction, the tray sidewalls are weakened along fold lines and can fail to maintain their upright configuration after unfolding. As a result, food and other items can easily fall out of the trays, the sidewall can inadvertently collapse, and the trays can be easily deformed and difficult to hold and carry.
Accordingly, a need exists for a foldable tray that can be formed from a unitary blank and easily and compactly stacked together with other similar trays after formation. Additionally, a need exists for a foldable tray that can be configured from a folded state and maintain sufficient form and rigidity after formation.